


Benefiting Bella

by PennedMar



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: And finally the last of the foreseeable elsewhere requests!This one's based on "The Sims" and a silly image of Mortimer and friends I was sent.While parts of that are featured here, this is a story about a woman (Bella) and her quest for the "perfect" evening. After all, she only wanted to help people with the "Bella Beneficiary". There's no way it could all go wrong, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, the "Bella Beneficiary" was actually in a Sims game. It's one of the charity Good-traited Sims can donate to in The Sims 3, of course.
> 
> And why yes, this story is also full of memes. Why do you ask?

She felt it necessary to have at that point; Her clan had done so much for Sunset Valley and beyond in the past. Touched by their dedication to community, Bella heeded her own samaritan's call. And such was the Bella Beneficiary's beginning: Her very own charity would come to seed, designed to enrich the lives of all. 

Through hard work and dedication, Bella had arranged for their headquarters' construction. While her duties of work and family remained, she devoted her lingering time to the charity. As the building went up, she felt her pride rise in turn. To think, such a wondrous facility would support such wondrous things. When it was complete, she burst into unbridled joy.

As such, Bella planned for a lavish gala to celebrate its grand opening. All the stops would be set out: Gourmet refreshments, gilded decor, live entertainment and a night no one would ever forget. With such ambitions, she found herself overwhelmed by the supposed spectacle. 

As word spread around the neighboring towns, several came to Bella's aid. Of them, the women formed their own Club, designed for leisure and fun. While grateful, Bella couldn't shake off the disapproval of one member. She presumed Nancy Landgraab was only there to look good, but she kept silent on the matter. As long as Nancy didn't bother her, she could tolerate her for the time being. 

All tension aside, the Plum Club had fun among themselves. That afternoon found Bella entertaining them over lunch at home. As they all gathered around the dining table, she dug through the papers she held. Once she'd found her speech, she turned to them expectantly. Some watched on with bright eyes, others with confusion. Below them lay documents Bella had printed out to organize what she'd found. 

"Bella, what are we doing exactly?" Eliza chimed in with a tilt of her head. Some of the other ladies chimed in, just as perplexed as she was. "I read the flyer, but I didn't get it! And I just caught Mortimer before you got here; He went off on something else! Why'd he do that?" 

"Because he is number one," Bella stated as she caught herself. "Oh, Cassandra! You've got me doing it too!" Across the table, Cassandra merely gave her a sheepish smile. With a chuckle, Bella turned to the other ladies present. 

"Sorry about that," she said, her eyes wide. "I've let Cassandra help, and she's getting to me. As for my husband, he wants to keep this a surprise. Anyway, I bring it up because we're discussing gala themes, and she's got an idea. Darling?" 

The group's attention fell on the youth, who nodded back. "Everyone, it's simple," Cassandra explained with a slight smile. "Don't you want parents and kids to know about my mom's charity? And how would you get kids into it? See, you guys can base the gala on dank memes, then!" Her smile grew broader, to the confusion of the group. 

"What the hell's a dank meme?" Katrina asked, to the approval of several other ladies. All too willing to elaborate, Cassandra spoke at length of such matters. As she showed them a poster with variants of lolcat images, Nancy stepped to Bella's seat. 

She leafed through her papers until she found what she sought. Within moments, she scribbled on the relevant text and left it for Bella to find. She had no fear of being caught, as the others were watching Cassandra make finger guns to herself. Once back in her seat, Nancy smiled smugly while the others spoke among themselves. 

"Well, give her an A for effort, then," Bella stated to the crowd, as perplexed as ever. "Sorry, Cass, they just didn't get it." Cassandra just shrugged, having cut her own losses. She was more than ready to attend to her own needs, which Bella allowed. When Cassandra had gone, Bella slunk back into her seat, and glanced at the paper below. 

"Anyway, we'll discuss themes later," Bella recited as she caught her breath. "First off, my opening speech is ready. Ahem, Bella Goth is a stupid ho who sucks dick-" In an instant, her voice cut off, stuck by rage. Her eyes snapped open, joined by a quick, unbridled snarl. "Okay, who the hell wrote this?! I know I didn't!" 

She slammed the paper down and shot a glare back to her friends. As they quaked in their seats, her pulse only grew faster.

Hazel orbs swept their masses until they came across the one untouched by her anger. "Nancy?!" Bella growled as she pointed a painted finger to the other socialite. A golden brow rose, accentuating her gleaming eyes. Their jade glint seemed to mock her in their self-assuredness. "So, it was you, you skink! Why'd you change my speech like that?!"

Unfazed by the other's accusation, Nancy merely shrugged and tossed her hair. "What, you said you were going to be honest here," she remarked with a smug grin. "And after all, aren't you a glorified mistress, Bella?" As she laughed to herself, Bella's rage hit its breaking point. She summoned every ounce of self control right there; Even so, she desperately longed to sock Nancy right in her jaw. 

"Well, I don't think so," Bella shot back, her eyes narrowed. "And, why would you say such a thing?" As she shook her head, she caught note of Nancy's residual snide. Unwilling to feed it further, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, whatever issues you have, tell me, Nancy. We'll clear things up later! For now, we don't have time for this bull! Got it?" 

"Whatever you say, bitch," Nancy replied as she crossed her arms. "I was in it to tick you off, but screw it! If I still look good, then that's it!" At her declaration, Bella merely rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Anyway, let's get back to themes. Does anyone have any ideas that make sense here?" 

"How about vampires, then?" Liberty inquired as she rose her hand in the air. The eyes of all fell on her then. Though some doubtful chatter rose, Bella found it strangely tempting. She'd just gotten into a series Cassandra enjoyed, featuring tawdry vampire romances. As she thought on it, Eliza's voice broke her concentration.

"I just now recall," she chimed in, leading all to glance at her. "Bob's been doing a 'Tastes of Champs Le Sims' thing at Make A Dish! Maybe you could do a French theme, and have them cater!" At that, Bella's eyes lit up. It seemed so plainly obvious, yet intriguing. She'd been there before, on her honeymoon with Mortimer. They were enchanted by the local hospitality, their sense of wonder and magic.

She eased back into her chair, allowing the fond memories to return. While she did so, Nancy was tempted to mess with her again. She shied away from the thought when the eyes of everyone else fell upon her. As she slumped into her own seat, Bella sprang up, her eyes blazing.

"I've settled in my mind," she announced to all present. "Eliza, your's was a brilliant idea! Why, it'll all fit together!" The Plum Ladies glanced at Eliza, who beamed with pride. "So, we're agreed, then? An elegant theme, based on Champs Le Sims' mystique?" The ladies' voices rose into the air, their approval clear. Even Nancy couldn't protest, for she too knew of the region's allure. 

Having settled their main issue, the Plum Ladies then went into matters of food and entertainment for their gala. Before they knew it, their time was up, disappointing all present. They got up from the table, and shook Bella's hands before departing. All remained pleasant, save for Nancy. Her jealous ire remained, causing Bella's blood to boil once more. 

Though she'd never admit it, she was glad have Nancy out of her home. "Don't let the door hit you out, bitch-" Bella thought to herself with a coy wave. Once her "foe" was gone, she stepped back inside. As she went past the hallway, Cassandra noted her giddy nature, her light steps. She wanted to congratulate her mother, but found herself occupied by other matters. 

 

As the Plum Club ladies left Ophelia Villa, they passed Mortimer, who nodded at them politely. Though most of them seemed joyful, Nancy's aura gripped his mind. He caught her gaze, that peculiar gleam in her jade orbs. They spoke of a greater ire, laced with a diabolic desire. However, when he peered at her, Nancy's eyes instantly softened. He was familiar with the adoration now within them. 

He'd seen it in several other women before, besides his own beloved. As ludicrous as he thought it, Mortimer couldn't deny the lust he inspired in them. Nancy was no exception, but there was something more here. 

"I don't understand that Landgraab woman," he thought to himself as Nancy finally left. "How can she despite Bella so much, yet be enamored of me?" 

With a shake of his head, he left the ladies behind and went inside. He expected Alexander to join them later, following his soccer practice. As he walked in their hallway, he bumped into Cassandra. 

"Oh, hey, Dad!" she exclaimed, her eyes set on his own. "See the Plum Ladies out there?" He nodded back, allowing her to speak on. "Good, I think they picked a theme! Mom's so happy-" Glad with her news, Mortimer ruffled her hair before departing to the dining room. 

When Bella returned there, she came across their "house" ghost at the table. Diana Fyre had come into their lives suddenly, like a burst of flame itself. Though their relationship had begun on bad terms, they worked it out in time. As angry as she was, Bella couldn't help but chuckle inside at the irony of it all. To think, her most despised foe desired Mortimer, just as Diana had. 

Unlike Diana, she just couldn't reason with Nancy. No matter how hard Bella tried, her foe always remained as stuck-up as ever. She seemed split between two desires: One which lusted after Mortimer and another that wanted to see her own ruin. 

"At least Diana had an excuse," Bella mused to herself as she slumped into a nearby seat. "She died of fire, that's how it works! What the hell's Nancy's problem?!" As she groaned loudly, Diana glanced up from the sandwich she was eating. 

"What's wrong, 'mistress'?" she asked teasingly, her head cocked. "Plum Club didn't work out today?" As Bella shot her a piercing glare, she froze in her seat. With a half-eaten grilled cheese in hand, she met her gaze. Though she'd seen Bella angry before, this was unlike anything she'd ever encountered. 

She seemed ready to kill, despite her innate kindness. It intrigued and frightened Diana, considering all they'd endured themselves. "Let me guess, it's Nancy again," she suggested, her voice low and harsh. "Isn't it?" Though Bella just groaned again, she knew it was so. She knew of their squabbles before, having observed the Plum Ladies from a distance. 

"You want me to set her on fire, then?" Diana asked with a broad grin. As Bella peered into crimson eyes, she fought her desire to say yes. All she longed for was reprieve from Nancy, despite any fatal effects she'd suffer. Though she knew Diana wanted to help, she knew the extent of her inner flames. They'd readily consume her whole, a fate too grisly to imagine, even for her loathed foe. 

As Bella shook her head somberly, Diana nodded in return. "I know it's hard," she admitted, her voice laced with a peculiar warmth. "I've seen plenty of bitches way back when, and you just want to get 'em back!" With a weary sigh, Bella shot her a knowing grin. As she rubbed her temples, she felt Diana's hand on her back. It offered that warmth again, something so earnest, yet deadly. 

"I appreciate the offer, Diana," Bella murmured, relishing the other's touch. "But, that's too much, even for Nancy. I know she's a snake, but that isn't what angers me." With a deep breath, she forced her thoughts to the forefront. At that moment, Mortimer stepped into the dining room, unseen by the women. As he approached them, Cassandra trailed behind him. 

They took a moment to observe them, to gauge their reactions. "It's just the indignity of it," Bella admitted, her mouth twisted. "To think, that woman had the nerve to call me a ho! Inside my own house, even!" As she clutched her locks, her resolve began to break. Mortimer knew that expression, one of awful defeat. He instantly ran up to her, surprising Diana. 

As he offered her his hand, Bella gazed up. "Oh, when'd you get back?" she asked of him. Mortimer just nodded knowingly, soothing her soul. She clutched his hand, trying to voice her feelings. In time, they chatted back and forth, explaining all that'd been. Though Bella felt much better, some tension remained. 

"Not exactly, darling," she replied, having thought of another issue. "I mean, I detest Nancy, but she's one of many thorns in my side now." With the gala's theme set, she now had to consider the proper set up. She shook her head, knowing the road ahead would be tough. "I want everything to be perfect, something that'll get people talking, you know?" 

"And I trust you'll do just that, Ladybug," Mortimer consoled her as Diana nodded back. "You've done so well with the Beneficiary, why worry now?" Bella smiled at him, proud of her grand achievement. "I'll try to help as much as I can, we all will!" 

She thought back to Cassandra's memes, how they entertained her so. If only she could bring that spark to her festivities, it'd be perfect. Just then, an idea sparked in her mind. Mortimer and Diana peered at her, glad to see her so invigorated. 

"Cassandra, get over here!" Bella exclaimed as she pounded on the table. Taken back by her call, the girl slipped into their space. When their eyes met, Bella noticed her discomfort. "I didn't mean to startle you, honey. It's just, I think I can fit your memes into my gala! We'll need to get some special things, but I'm sure it'll work!" 

"Okay then, Mom," Cassandra replied, her eyes still blank. "But are we going to that store that has Backstreet Boys piped in? 'Cause that cracks me up for some reason-" Bella shot her a perplexed glance, then shook it off. 

She had no time for nonsense now, given her circumstances. She got up, and dragged Cassandra alongside her. As they passed Mortimer and Diana, Bella's eyes blazed once more. She'd "get" Nancy back one of these days. Though her desire was "selfish", the other's distaste was just as much so. Bella was loathe to stoop to her level, but it didn't matter now. 

The gala would do just as well; She'd kill Nancy with kindness, leave her unable to complain about her supposed issues. Her time would come soon enough: It just rested on the gala's success.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the next few weeks seemed endless, Bella's efforts were rewarded soon enough. Before she knew it, the Bella Beneficiary's opening had arrived. As she sat back on the drive there, fear and excitement rose in her heart. Her whole family had helped with the gala, preparing all as needed. They reassured her all would be "perfect", just as she desired.

Now Bella just needed to reassure herself on the matter. When they arrived at the Beneficiary's front, Mortimer put the car into park for a moment. Everyone admired the building's sleek form, how elegantly it'd been decorated. All seemed fit for a grand movie premiere, flawless in scope. Now confident in the matter, Bella gave her beloved a knowing nod.

At that, Mortimer started up the car and searched for a parking spot. Once there, everyone got out and entered the beneficiary. As they stepped into its confines, the spirit of Champs Les Sims surrounded them. All had gone to great lengths to make it authentic, which stunned them to see in person. As the children joined the festivities, Mortimer and Bella walked around for a bit. 

For them, it was just like being on their honeymoon again. The region's rustic beauty reflected in the ivory draperies and vintage place settings present. Scores of grapevines and fresh flowers formed "sculptures" in Bella's own image. They greeted their audience, having been set in about. Even the building's carved walls and columns evoked classic French decor. 

"See, you had nothing to worry about!" Mortimer said as she turned to him. "Everything looks splendid! It's even more stunning in person. You've really outdone yourself, Ladybug-" She blushed in turn, and lowered her head. Unable to resist her coy gesture, he drew her close, with his hands against her waist. Meanwhile, guests poured in, of all ranks and professions.

It seemed like Willow Creek's whole population had come to the gala. An instinct inside Bella told her to search for Nancy, as much as she dreaded her. However, numerous others approached her, aglow with wonder. As they praised her efforts, Bella's mind eased away from that concern. Once they'd gone, Mortimer followed their example, causing her blush a bit. 

"Yeah, I know," Bella exclaimed with her hands clasped together. "Everything's going splendidly! Even the Mayor showed up, isn't that wonderful?" As she beamed to herself, Mortimer nodded back with pride. He set a hand on her back, to Bella's delight. When she turned back, he flashed her a bright, knowing smile. All had gone as planned, even with Nancy's presence.

She'd since spotted the other woman, seated at the bar. Though Nancy clutched several drinks, she feared no outburst from her "foe". "Better she get wasted," Bella thought to herself as she followed her husband. "Than risk it, I suppose." With a quick shrug, they ventured towards the building's center. Along the way, lavish decor and the scent of chocolate greeted them. 

She'd set up the buffet there, as well as several fountains with various delights. They flanked the buffet table, allowing guests to get their fill. Along the way, they passed by a large silver fountain. It'd been set several feet away from the tables for all to gaze upon.

It was filled with a fruity punch, laced with fine Nectar. While she looked forward to its pleasures, Bella's mind drifted yet again. As she confessed it to Mortimer, he scoffed with disgust. 

"Why'd you invite her, anyway?" he asked of her, his eyes narrowed. "You don't like each other, why risk it at something like this?" As she toyed with a dark lock, Bella gave him a despondent expression. He'd seen it before in their joined life, that look of silent defeat. As much as he hated its presence, he knew Bella couldn't "win" every of her endeavors. 

"What can I say, darling?" Bella replied with a quick sigh. Across the way, she sensed Nancy was still drinking, evidenced by the clatter of glass against marble. Her brows furrowed, leading Mortimer to shake his head in exasperation. "Ya invite one Plum Lady, ya gotta have 'em all! Besides, Geoffrey was invited, so what sense does it make to leave Nancy out now?" 

He just shrugged back, well aware of what she insinuated. Even status rose above comfort in such a case. He knew there was no reasoning with the Landgraabs once they'd decided on something. 

Geoffrey was the exception to that rule, but Mortimer kept civil with the rest of his clan. He only hoped Nancy could follow suit, even if she'd been drinking heavily. All said, everything seemed to go according to plan. That is, except for the band Bella had hired. 

Though their music had an enticing flow to it, their lyrics were rather strange. "It's the Simshack!" they chanted, seemingly till the point of no return. "It's the Simshack!" Mortimer knew not of what they referred to. However, he sensed he didn't want to just yet. Thankfully, Bella approached him, offering some levity from the situation. 

As Mortimer asked her about the band's musical stylings, Bella just gave him a soft smile. "What else can I say, darling?" she replied, her amusement already heightened. "Cassandra's memes got to me. I figured, let the band reflect that." With that, Mortimer merely nodded back in understanding. The band continued to sing, drawing them in further. 

"Spooky scary skeletons," they sang yet again, their chant oddly hypnotic. "They are number one/Send shivers down your spine/Now listen closely-" Though they could make out some words, it all seemed like beautiful nonsense to them. Mortimer and Bella listened in for a bit longer, until they found their attention called elsewhere. 

As they walked together, they discussed the band further. "Since you mentioned it," Bella admitted with a chipper smile. "I need to gather the Plum Ladies for Newcrest's Little Theater! I've been wanting to do a show. If this goes well, maybe we'll stage Ragtime or Chicago!" As she beamed to herself, Mortimer merely grasped her arm. "Speaking of which, let's try to get through the night without a murder, then?"

"Well, if you insist, Ladybug," Mortimer teased her with a glint in his eye. "But I'm sure Nancy's drinking herself to death already." Bella just playfully bumped against him, her spirits now invigorated. The guests could dine whenever they wanted, leaving the evening open for various entertainments. 

She only had that to worry about now, leaving her time to enjoy the spectacle. The band staved off any complaints, despite their eclectic tastes. Later on, Bella had arranged for a fashion show to accompany their food. It'd feature the hottest models from San Myshuno and beyond. There'd been a stage set up for their arrival, a centerpiece for the guests' attention. 

 

From then on, the evening progressed as expected, leading to the show. Meanwhile, the models they hired hadn't shown up yet. As they awaited their presence, Bob dug through the clothes on display. "Guys, it's past eight," he said, studying a dark blue frock's pattern. "We've called those guys already! Let's face it, I don't think they're gonna show!" Unwilling to accept his reply, Mortimer sprang up from his seat.

"Nonsense, I refuse to let Bella's night be ruined!" he exclaimed, his eyes blazing. Though Bob and Geoffrey didn't want that either, they had to face facts. There was no sign of the models anywhere. True to Bob's word, they'd been contacted several times, but to no avail. Though they were concerned for their well being, their absence caused a new slew of problems. 

"I mean, I'll go out there if I have to," Mortimer said as he approached the clothes rack. "But I'm not sure if Bella would quite approve-" Once there, he tossed on a furry white jacket for size. He glanced in a nearby mirror, seemingly in approval of his image. Though it'd been unexpected, he wore it with his usual confidence. 

Encouraged by his aplomb, Bob dug around again, only to find a hot pink shirt. As he put it on, Mortimer gave him a quick nod. "See, Bob's helping out!" he exclaimed as he watched him search the rack. "Why don't you get your ass into gear, man?" Geoffrey stared at him for a moment, taken back by his crass language. 

He'd never quite seen Mortimer so riled up, even in his "worst" moments. He studied Bob for a moment, then thought back to his own form. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I could pull it off," Geoffrey said as held the garment up. "I haven't been in that shape for ages now!" He shot them a wary glance, to which Bob rolled his eyes. 

He just tossed Geoffrey a pair of jeans shorts in retaliation. When the other asked what to do with them, Bob playfully shook his head. "Figure it out yourself!" he exclaimed as he adjusted his new shirt. He peered in the mirror as well and smiled. While he did so, Geoffrey walked into a changing room in confusion. 

Mortimer's coat caught his eye, causing him to search for one like it. Once he'd gotten it, he threw it on, completing his ensemble. As the men tossed around assorted clothing, they grew more comfortable with the "modelling" idea. They figured they could make due, even without the rest of their hired staff. 

Unbeknownst to them, Diana had listened in to their dilemma. She'd followed Mortimer to the dressing room at Bella's request. Though she had to hold the fort outside, Diana gladly accepted her offer. So there she stood, set between the men and several racks of clothes. As they toyed with the issue, Diana got an idea.

She glanced around, seeking out Mortimer's smartphone. When she found it, she possessed its frame to call her own "backup". They too were fellow ghosts, cast forth from neighboring towns. With their help, the show could go on as planned. Once she was done recruiting them, Diana emerged from the device and went to face Mortimer.

"Hey, boss-man, I heard about everything!" she exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise. He soon fell against a clothing rack and met the ground. As he tried to orient himself, Mortimer took note of the coat he still donned. It was rather extravagant, but he enjoyed wearing it all the same. "I called some of my ghost friends, but if you want-"

Mortimer just shook his head with relief and defeat. All he could do was shrug and tell Bob about it. Much had to be done, causing them to rush to get things ready. All then left without any word to Geoffrey about their new plans. As he stepped out of the changing room, all was silent. He called for his friends, but to no avail. 

With a quick shrug, he just went about to get himself ready. Outside of the dressing room, Bella was speaking to Eliza. She'd given her opening speech in his absence, leaving her out of the loop. She'd been concerned about the models' absence as well. While she'd gotten no word as well, her concerns eased off when she saw Mortimer and Diana. They seemed rather triumphant, if not gaudily dressed. 

"What's going on, darling?" she asked of him, to which Diana drew closer. She explained all to Bella, causing her to sigh in relief. As she prepared for their arrival, Bob rushed out with a pile of clothing. Soon enough, Diana's friends came and were dressed in such fine attire. Just as the ghostly models appeared on stage, they were joined by another guest.

"Geoffrey?!" Bella asked out loud, her mouth agape. "What in blazes?!" True to her call, he stood alongside them, clad in only jeans shorts and white leather boots. Though his form contrasted with that of the models, he held an open confidence about himself. She couldn't help but smile at his wild enthusiasm. 

However, the same could not be said for his family. "Mom, do something!" Malcolm demanded as he shielded his eyes. Unfazed by his pleas, Geoffrey strolled down the runway. Its spotlights fell upon his chest, accentuating its bare, pasty scope. All the while, the rest of the audience's attention lay on his shorts below. They hugged his rear end, making it seem even larger than it was.

When Mortimer and Bob glared at him, he just shrugged. "What, all you gave me were the shorts!" Geoffrey shouted, pointing to them. "I didn't know what else to do!" Mortimer grasped his temple in disbelief, his eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Nancy couldn't help but laugh. She was just as taken back by her husband's display as the other guests. 

However, her drunken state made it impossible to be mad at him. Soon enough, she was laughing so hard that she had to excuse herself. She passed by Bella with a broad, sneering smile. Though she wasn't quite aware of her behavior, her rival was. Within moments, Bella was awash with countless emotions. Of them, rage rose to the top, drawn from Nancy's presence. 

As Mortimer approached her, she just shook her head in resignation. "I don't know why I even try for you people," Bella groused on gritted teeth. "If it's gonna blow up in my face, why bother?!" Her breaking point had come, leaving her unable to think clearly. Despite the evening's mishaps, she knew she could recover from them. 

It was just Nancy she couldn't get over. She wished she could've heeded Mortimer's advice earlier, if only to spare her the trouble. But Bella knew her mess was her own to handle now. She took a deep breath and focused on the evening's higher points. In time, she calmed down a bit and walked forward. She couldn't fathom how things could get worse, all things considered.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Nancy had calmed herself down with a cigarette. She'd gotten her fill, and tossed its smoldering butt aside. She figured it'd land on the ground, allowing her to return to the spectacle. So numbed was she didn't notice the faint scent of smoke rising forth. She walked away, only to depart from a growing flame. 

However, the other guests caught onto it. Bella swore she smelled smoke, evocative of her own inner flame. As she watched Geoffrey get out of sight, Bella tried to center herself. She glanced at her beloved, only to realize the smoke was within reach. Her heart raced as Mortimer caught onto it. In a panic, they ran to its source, only to encounter Eliza running towards them. 

"Fire, fire!" she screamed as she clutched her hair. At her call, all turned to the corner, where flames now consumed the silver fountain. As the guests tried to determine how it'd come about, Mortimer recalled its very contents. It held an exquisite Nectar, distilled for the purest, highest alcohol content.

Bella had been instructed to keep it away from open flames because of that. However, she'd heeded that warning, leaving him baffled. There seemed to be no source for such flames around. Before he could dwell on it, Bella dashed towards him with a large bottle in hand. She stopped at the fountain, and splashed its contents on it. 

While she thought they would douse the flames, she then realized her mistake. The volatile Nectar within only aggravated matters. As if to snub her further, the fluid caught on fire, landing all around them. As the guests panicked and screamed, smoke filled the air. Before the sprinkler system could activate, the flames had swept to their greater space. 

As all fell under disrepair, Eliza ran back to them, calling to Bob in turn. "Come on!" she commanded on hoarse breath, her hand in the air. "Bob, Mortimer, the rest of ya, get over here!" Within moments, all trailed behind Eliza, with Bella at the tail end. Though her own fear was ablaze, she couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse.

"Oh, why me?" Bella asked herself as she felt Mortimer's hand against her own. She turned to him, hazel orbs filled with despair. Despite his own worry, he shot her a tender smile, one filled with compassion. Softened by the gesture, she grasped his hand tighter as they followed Eliza. Lost to the scuffle was Nancy, who still shuffled about. She'd been in the bathroom then, and now exited it. 

 

As she shambled past its door, heavy footsteps pounded on her ears. Before she could curse them further, she caught sight of the impending crowd. Jade eyes snapped open, taken back by what their owner suspected. As Nancy tried to flee, the crowd collided with her as one being. She fell to the ground, allowing their feet to trod against her. 

Though it caused her great pain, she was unable to get up. Her body felt numb now, sedated by the liquor she'd drunk. She groaned in pain, only to capture Bella's attention. She stopped in her tracks and glanced below. Though she loathed the other deeply, she felt a greater pity for her. No one deserved to be trampled underfoot, even Nancy Landgraab.

She dropped below and gave her hand to grasp onto. Nancy was still dazed, but appreciate of Bella's help. As she held onto her foe's hand, she eased herself up. The flame's impending threat forced her on her feet. However, her steps were shaky, prompting Bella to drag her for support.

As the pair ran forward, Nancy tried to center her thoughts. She glanced at Bella, her eyes still foggy. "But, why?" she asked of her foe, her voice ragged. "Why would you help me now? I've just treated you like trash, Bella!" All the other woman could do was meet her gaze straight on. Bella's eyes held an innate tenderness, one she'd never fully appreciated before.

"It's the least I could do," Bella replied, her voice low. "I may not like you as a person, but you're still human, Nancy. No one deserves that sort of pain." Nancy nodded to her, aware of what she insinuated. It was then that all became clear. She only "hated" Bella because of her own jealousy. 

It was a shallow concern, but one she felt in her bones. Deep down, she wanted a life as "carefree" as Bella's was. However, Nancy knew she was to blame for her own troubles. Her innate cruelty didn't help matters at home, no matter how much she denied it. As she thought on the matter, they both reached the building's lobby. 

In the scuffle, the other guests had gone there as well. Though they were wedged tightly together, none of them were injured. It was a good enough blessing as any. While they spoke among themselves, Bella escorted Nancy to a nearby seat. Once she'd gotten comfortable, she thanked Bella for her help, her words now apologetic.

Though taken back, Bella felt her heart soften in turn. She saw no hint of malice in Nancy's eyes, nor on her shaken form. Driven by gratitude, she dropped down to give her former foe a hug. When they broke apart, Bella turned back, only to see Mortimer behind her yet again. She went to embrace him as well, glad for his own safety. 

Meanwhile, Bob had gone to a quieter spot, leaving Eliza to follow suit. Before she could ask what he intended, he fished out his smartphone. She watched on as he called the fire department, to her relief. 

Both could still smell smoke, though it'd softened in turn. When they returned to the gala's center, they saw that the sprinklers had activated. Certain patches were wet, but the other flames had been doused.

As they studied its space, they came upon the silver fountain. It was still bathed in flame, its surface blindingly shiny. They couldn't stand looking it for more than a few moments. The pair turned their eyes away, only to see the firemen approach them. Bella and Mortimer followed suit, with Nancy staggering behind them. 

Before Bob and Eliza could tell her of their presence, she stopped in her tracks. "Please tell me you're actual firemen," Bella groused as she stared at the muscular trio. "Not just more 'entertainment' someone foisted on us-" The head fireman nodded to her, and pointed to his golden badge. 

She glanced at it, and gave him a weary nod back. Meanwhile, his crew ran towards the fire, with fire extinguishers in hand. Just then, Nancy stumbled towards them, right in the line of their fire. She was blasted with their extinguishers, causing her to fall once more. As she picked herself up, Bella approached the head fireman. 

"Please tell me you can put it out," she pleaded of them. "I think the sprinklers got the rest, but this is just unbelievable!" She stared at the fountain, ready to melt in its presence. As Nancy stumbled around, she bumped into Mortimer, unable to see him fully. All he could do was support her as well, keeping her out of harm's way. 

"Mrs. Goth, we're on it," the head fireman replied with a curt nod. "You can count on us! We just rescued some models from a burning bus, after all!" He motioned to his staff, who doused the fountain with a thick, protective foam. Once the fire had been extinguished, he stared into the fountain. 

"Now we're gonna need you to keep away," he advised the guests. "It's still very hot. But what I don't get is how it caught fire at all!" As he stared at the fountain, no source revealed itself through the foam. Not even Nancy could recall her tossed cigarette butt from before. In time, a Bonehilda stepped out to clean the remaining mess. 

 

While the fountain's Nectar couldn't be salvaged, the rest of the food could be. Once Bonehilda and the other staff reorganized things, the guests drank and ate again. As the festivities began anew, Bella just slumped into a nearby seat. She was besides herself with frustration and weariness. She'd only wanted to help others with her efforts. 

There was no way she could fathom her awful luck then. "We're not getting anywhere," Bella muttered to herself, shaking her head back and forth. "It's all just a waste! I don't know why I even bother-" As she groaned out loud, she began to walk forward. She could still smell charred smoke, a further blow to her psyche. However, when she came upon the large donation box, she was astonished.

People were pouring money into it by the droves. She watched as countless Simoleons were put inside, nearly straining its capacity. When she asked why it'd been, the crowd just smiled at her. "We figured you'd need the help," Liberty said on their behalf. "Not because of the fire, but since we like you and all. We wouldn't know what to without you around, Bella!"

Travis and Summer chimed in, as did the other townsfolk. Their pride was genuine, softening the blow of her "failure". Perhaps all would work out in time. She even spotted Nancy putting money inside, the bills peeking out of the box's entrance. Just then, everyone broke out into applause for Bella and her family. 

So taken back was she that she nearly burst into tears. As Mortimer held onto her arm, she dabbed the rising tears away. "You don't know what this means to me!" Bella exclaimed, her voice breathy. "We've done so much for each other, and that's all I've ever wanted! Thank you so much for your kindness, everyone." The applause began anew, roaring through the air. 

And so, the festivities continued, with the band playing on. Though she was still exhausted, Bella gazed at the fruits of her labor. Despite the night's chaos, just seeing everyone enjoy themselves was enough for her. Even Nancy had come around, destroying their rivalry once and for all. She truly couldn't ask for anything better then.

"We're no strangers to love," the band sang as Mortimer grasped her hand. "You know the rules and so do I/A full commitment's what I'm thinking of-" At his touch, she grasped his own as they danced to their song. 

While they embraced each other, Cassandra ran up to them, her eyes aglow. Alexander trailed behind her, looking no worse for wear. "Wow, Mom, you're just going ham with these memes," she exclaimed, to their shock. "Aren't ya?" As the children stared at them, they froze for the moment. 

"Wait, this one's a meme, too?" Bella asked with a cock of her head. Mortimer glanced at them, just as in shock. "Honey, we love this song! We danced to it at prom years ago!" With that, they began dancing again, soon enmeshed with the crowd. Though Cassandra didn't quite get it, she didn't want to spoil her mother's fun.

After all, tonight was made to benefit Bella's needs first and foremost. Now that she and the town were happy, that's all that mattered. Though she'd been through strife, she got out unscathed in the end. All she'd ever wanted from the evening had come in time. Whatever came afterwards was just a garnish to her "flavorful" night.


End file.
